Sadie 2
by Mothstain
Summary: Sequel to Sadie. I don't really know how to make a summary for this story. T for lauguage along with other thing that might end up in there
1. Chapter 1

K heres the sequel to Sadie. It takes place one year later. So every on is on year older.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I said as I sat in the doctor's office.

"Sadie! They're not even back with the needle yet so shut up!" Two bit snapped.

"Ow." I said.

Two bit sighed,"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you brought me to hell."

"Sadie this is a hospital."

"Exactly hell."

"Sorry Sadie but if you don't want to die of some horrible sickness you have to come here."

"Ok that's not even fair. I don't want to do either."

"And that's why you have me to decide these things for you."

"Psshhhosh." I said rolling my eyes.

"What?"

"Psshhhosh."

"..."

"..."

"Ok Sadie just roll up your sleeve and it will be over in a second." I heard someone say. I screamed jumping into Two bit's lap and clinging to him. Then I heard that some one laugh. I turned to see it was Soda,"I can't believe you fell for that!" he said through his laughter.

"SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS YOUR AN ASS!" I shouted.

"Yeah but you love me and my ass-ee-ness any way." he said walking into the room.

"Man Soda that was awesome!" Two bit said.

"Shut up Half bit." I snapped sliding back onto my chair,"Tell me again why I brought you?" I asked.

"Cause Two bit needed help dragging you here." he said.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled,"nexttimeI'mcomingwithdenimandponyyouguysareasses."

"Hmm? I didn't quiet catch that."Two bit said.

"Oh nothing." I said. Soda closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor next to my legs. I watched him.

He looked at me,"What? I know I'm sexy but there's no need to stare." he said.

"Oh I'm just making sure you don't tie my shoe laces together." I said.

"Hey that's not a bad idea I never thought of that." he said.

"Hey didn't Dally help you guys bring me in to?" I asked

"Um Sadie that was Steve." Two bit said.

"Same thing Dally's just better looking." I said. Soda and Two bit busted out laughing,"So where is Steve-ee-poo any ways?" I asked.

"Had to go to work." Soda said.

"Aw what a shame." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah cause we all know you're using Soda to get to Steve. You make it to obvious." Two bit said.

"Ohhhh yeah Two bit how did you know?" I asked sarcastically,"Oh damn not my plans are ruined and Soda know's about them. Damn."

"Sadie I thought you loved me." Soda said and pretend to cry.

"Ok Sadie you ready for your shot?" The doctor asked as he came in.

"No." I said.

"When will you be?"

"Well in about sixty years you can probably dig up and grave and give it to me." I said.

"Which arm?" he asked.

"Left? No right. Wait wait left! No right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Down triangle circle up square left left circle square triangle X square left Right!" I said.

"Right?"

"Yeah." I said the doctor walked over and shoted me.

I sat there for a few minutes then said,"Ow."

"Took you long enough now lets go." Two bit said.

* * *

"So did Sadie get shot?" Dally asked as we walked into the house. 

"Shut up elf boy." I snapped.

"Ouch that hurt's right here." Dally said giving me a hurt m look and signaling toward his heart.

"Cha as if you have a heart." I said.

"We can pretend I do." Dally said.

"True." I said.

"So Dal how are things with you and Gabby?" Soda asked.

"Pretty good." He answered.

"I still can't believe Promise got together with-" Two bit started but was cut off as Johnny walked in.

"Hey ya'll." He said.

"Hey Johnny." Dally Soda and Two bit said at the same time.

"Denim!" I yelled and ran over to him hugging him.

"Uh ok Sadie I missed you to?" Johnny said.

"Denim they were torchering me!" I said,"They made me go to hell!"

"Whah?"

Two bit sighed,"Sadie had to go to the doctors to get a shot." he said.

"Oh. Sadie it was for your own good though." Johnny said

"Your all against me!" I shouted.

"Keep it down Pony's sick." Darry said coming into the room.

"Sorry Kiddo." I said.

"So who's all against you?" he asked

"Them!" I exclaimed pointing to Two bit Soda Johnny and Dally.

"Why what'd they do?"

"Brought me to hell aka the doctors." I said

"Oh." he said.

"Yeah yeah so Sadie when are you moving out?" Two bit asked.

"Eh when I find a good place." I said. I had been looking for a place to move out to cause I need more freedom then what I got at home with Two bit being him self. Plus I started collage and needed more space for stuff.

"Hey Sadie I saw a few places a couple blocks from here." Dally said.

"Show them to me some time?" I asked.

"Yeah sure."Dally said.

"Wait how many rooms do they have?" I asked.

"I don't know I was walking by and saw a for sale sign and saw that they were with in what you said you were willing to pay." Dally said.

"Okay." I said.

* * *

"Sadie! Wait up! What the hell did you do that for?" Dally asked. 

"I didn't like that sales guy but he had a nice belt so I took it." I said.

Dall slapped his fore head,"Wow Sadie. You sure do have a way of expressing your dislike of people."

"Thank you, so can we go check out those houses now?" I asked. We were at a furnture store and the sales guy kept bugging us so I stole his super nice belt and ran out of the store.

"Um sure come on this way," Dally said,"hey can I have that belt?"

"You have to wait till you birthday." I said.

"But that's not till next year." he said.

"Fine Christmas."

"It's March Sadie."

"What's your point?" I asked. He sighed.

"That's one of them right there." he said.

"Wow. Let's look in side!" I said an dragged Dally inside,"Oh my god it's so so SO blue!" I said looking around at the all matching small blue kitchen.

"Damn it is blue." Dally said.

"Dally." I said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me pick a new house." I said.

"Yeah no problem but shouldn't't you have Soda help you? Considering he's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Eh."

"Eh?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean Soda's gonna live with me. I was thinking of having Johnny stay with me." I said.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah. So he doesn't have to go back to that hell home." I said.

"Oh."

"Next room!" I shouted dragging Dally into the next room which was the living room which was also small,"Oh my god it's green!" I said.

"Yep." Dally said.

"Next!" I said and pulled Dally to the next room. One of the bedrooms which was also small,"Wow its Grey and Black." I said.

"Ok... I'm not blind Sadie I can see that." Dally said. Then we went to the other bedroom which was all dark blue and small then the last bedroom which was yellow and smaller then the other two were. The we looked at the bathroom which was orange and small.

"Well that was pretty." I said as we walked out of it.

"It was something." Dally said.

"So where are the other houses?"

"That was the only one."

"You said a few houses."

"I was exaggerating."

"Oh. K I think I'll by that one." I said.

"Ok cool." Dally said and we started walking to the Curtis house which was a block away.

* * *

There's the first chapter to the sequel hope you all loved it. Tell me if you did. 


	2. Moving in

Here's the next chapter I'm so happy I get to make a sequel!

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

Two bit looked around my newly bought house,"You know I never thought of this until now but Sadie where'd you get the money for this?" he asked.

"Umm I don't feel it in my needs or requirement to tell you that." I said

"Sadie what did you do?'

"Oh fine you caught me I'm a prostitute!" I yelled. The looked on his face was priceless I could help my self I busted out laughing,"Oh what I wouldn't have done for a camera your face was priceless!" I said through my laughter clutching my sides.

Two bit laughed dispited him self,"No really Sadie what'd you do?" he asked.

"Umm belts? Yeah I stole some belts off some soc's and sold them!"

"I'm not stupid Sad."

"Damn."

"Sadie Bell Matthews what the hell did you do to get that money?" He asked getting annoyed.

"Ok fine I helped Promise out with a few things and she paid me." I said.

"Promise?"

"Yes you know red head Grey eyes kind looks like me remember."

"No I mean do you promise you're not lying?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I promise I'm not lying." I said.

"So you gonna have Soda move in with you?"

"Naw I was think I'll have Johnny move in with me." I said. Two bit gave me a questioning look, "so he don't have to live in that hell with the devil and co." I said.

"Oh. Yeah I think he'd like that."

"Yeah. Anyways thanks for helping me out with moving in." I said.

"Yep anytime." Two bit said.

"So now what?" I asked looking around at all my boxed stuff.

"Unpack? That's usually what happens next." Two bit said.

"True." I said.

"Hey anybody home!" I heard Dally call.

"Yeah I'm in black and Grey room!" I shouted back.

"Hey it is black and Grey. Wow." Two bit said.

I gasped,"I know thats what I said."

"Wow." he said. I nodded my head.

"Wow you two are related and it shows." Steve said walking into the room with Dally and Soda.

"Are you calling me ugly? AGAIN?" I asked.

"Are you calling me fat? AGAIN?" Two bit asked.

"Two bit I never called you fat before." Steve said.

"Are you trying to make a point?" Two bit asked. I chuckled lightly as Steve and Two bit got into a huge argument and walked over to Dally and Soda.

"Hey Dal what's hangin'?" I asked high fiving Dally.

"Nothing really."

"Sweet man like totally narly dude." I said he laughed.

"Hey Sodey-kins!" I said jumping at him and he caught me shifting me so he was holding me bridle style.

"Hey Sad uh ee-kins?" he said. I laughed and hugged him around his neck.

"Um sorry to break up this little love fest but Sadie you have to unpack your stuff. Soda you and me have to have 'the talk'." Two bit said with a wide grin.

"Oh great lord above have mercy on Soda's untainted soul." I said.

"I'm gonna help him!" Steve said.

"Op sorry Soda you're screwed." I said.

"Damn, Soda said,"what about you Dally?"

"I came to help Sadie."

"Who the hell are you and where's Dallas May Winston?" Soda said.

"Sodapop Curtis!" Dally lunged and was about to lung for him when Soda yelled.

"Don't kill me you'll end up killing Sadie to!"

"God damn fucking bastard son of a,"

"Dally there's a man lady in the room!" Steve said.

"Shut up Tammy." I snapped.

"Tammy?"

"Yes Tammy that's what your new name is Tammy." I said.

"Um...okay...?" Steve said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnyyyyyways I'm helping her out cause she stole areal nice belt off some sales guy yesterday and said she'd give it to me if I helped her." Dally said.

"Oh." Steve said.

* * *

Next day... Sadie's NEW house. 

I sighed as I looked at my living room. Dally Two bit Soda and Steve were passed out on the floor (no couch yet) I went into the kitchen and found a wooden mixing spoon I carried it into the living room and started poking Soda in the temple with it,"Raise and shine sleepin' fruity." I said poking him with it again.

"True love's kiss is the only thing that will wake me." Soda mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I inwardly smirked as I felt lips tough mine and opened my eye to come face to face with,"Steve? What the hell?" I yelled. He was still a sleep and Sadie was holding his head. Was. She let go of it and was now crying she was laughing so hard.

"What?" Steve asked opening his eye's.

"Sadie what the hell was that about?" I asked.

"I'm-" laugh,"sorry I-" laugh,"couldn't help-" laugh,"myself!" Sadie managed to choke out through her laughs. I smiled and shook my head. I loved her to much to stay mad at her.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Oh my god Denim!" I yelled as I walked into the Curtis house and flung myself at him and tackling him to the ground.

"Hi Sadie." he said winded.

"So yeah Johnny now that I got my own place I was thinkin' you could come live there. You'll have your own room and everything.

Johnny's eye shone at the possibility of never having to go to his parent's house again,"Really!? What about Soda?" He asked.

"Man why does every one ask that? Soda's got a safe home where he's happy he doesn't need to come live with me." I said. Standing up and helping Johnny up.

"If you're sure then ok yeah." Johnny said with a smile. I smiled back. Johnny rarely smiled when he wasn't laughing but when he did it made it worth it.

"So you wanna get your stuff sense your house looks empty?" I asked. He nodded and we started toward his house.

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V. 

I wanted to scream with joy. There was a god! And at the moment he LOVED me. I was finally gonna be able to get out of that hell and not have to sleep on a couch or in the lot! This was probably the best day of my life. Even when I did turn eighteen next year I didn't have any money and if it weren't for Sadie I would have to stay there for a while.

* * *

I looked around the room Sadie said I could have. It had Dark blue wall with lighter blue wood work. We together managed to get everything I wanted out of my old house (Clothing). The room already came with a bed. Sadie had put some of her extra sheet's blankets and pillow's on the bed and we had dragged the desk that was in her room into mine along with the chair cause Sadie had her own desk she was gonna us the smallest room in the house for a study room/office. She also gave me her old dark wood wooden dresser. It was small but I also had a small closet so that would be more then enough space considering I didn't have much. Sadie at the moment had gone to her room for something leaving me alone in my room,"MY room! Man that feels good to say." I said to myself. 

I looked over at the door opened and Sadie walked in with some cloth hangers,"Here," she said and tossed them on my bed,"and make sure you keep your cloths put away or I'll put you in a head lock till your face turns orange." Sadie said.

I laughed,"Don't worry I will." I said.

"Johnny who do you think you are lying to me? Your a guy you will not!" Sadie said,"by the way want me to help you put your things away?" she asked.

"Naw I got it." I said. Sadie nodded and started out,"Hey Sadie!" I called her back.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks again for everything." I said.

"Yep. Just remember the rules Keep you room clean, Don't bother me when I'm studying, be home before six am break any of thee above and they will in me putting you in a choke hold till your face turns yellow." She said.

"Ok will follow." I said

* * *

Yaay Johnny's saved for hell!!!!! Anyways review. 


	3. Choosing cloths

K here's the next chapter.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sighed it was friday and Soda wanted to do something to gether sense we haven't in a while. I looked aroung my closet,"I hate cloths."

"Really I thought girls liked cloths." Johnny said.

I turned to him,"Damn it denim the one time I need you to be a girl and you HAVE to be a guy." I said. He laughed.

"What are you stressing about anyways?" he asked walking in and sitting on my bed.

"My hatered of cloths." I said.

"Umm I should probably go and return you birthday present then." Johnny said and started to leave.

"Johnny don't leave me!" I called," I can't do this by myself!" I called prononcing each work sepretly-ish.

"Do what?"

"I need you to help me."

"Wait do I have to carry you?"

"No..."

"Ok then I'll do it I guess."

"Really? Yaay!" I said

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V. 

"Ok do I look better in black or green?" Sadie asked.

"Um," I looked at her,"I don't know."

"Come on Johnny you said you'd help me!" Sadie said.

"Shouldn't you ask some one like Gabby this?"

"Gabby's not here! Please!"

I sighed,"Ok ok."

"So what color do I look good in out of any color?"

"Uh blue?"

"Light or dark?"

"Li- dark?"

"Tan with dark blue or black?"

"What are we talking about?" Dally asked walking in suddenly.

"I'm having Johnny help me decide what to where." Sadie said.

"Oh Gabby make me do that ALL the time." Dally said.

"Think you could help me with Johnny?" Sadie asked.

"Only if you steal me another soc belt." Dally said.

"It'll be in your hands by tomarrow." Sadie said.

"Ok then." Dally said.

"So anyway Tan pants or black pants with a dark blue shirt?" Sadie asked.

"What kond of matiral is the shirt?" Dally asked.

"Silk?"

"For night or day?" Dally asked.

"Um Dally it's night right now and Soda's gonna be here in an hour what do you think?"

"Lemme see it." Dally said.

Sadie turned and grabbed a shirt out of her closet,"Here." She handed it to Dally.

"Black." Dally said. I stared at him.

"Ok thanks." Sadie said and ran out of the room with a the shirt and a pair of black pants.

"How did you do that?"

"Watched Gabby help Promise once." Dally responded.

"Oh."

"How do I look?" Sadie asked.

"I would say you need some gold." A voice came from behind Sadie who turned and I saw Gabby.

"Gabby!" Sadie yelled.

"Pretty good start but not quiet the perfect outfit." Gabby said.

"Dally and Johnny helped me." Sadie said.

"I've taught you pretty well Dally." She said.

"Yeah whatever." Dally said

* * *

Soda's P.O.V.

"Beverage lad!" Sadie said tackling me to the ground. Her usaul greating.

"Hey Sadie." I said pushing her off and standing up pulling her up with me.

"Sooooo not what?" Sadie asked.

"We go now." I said.

* * *

K theres the chapter. Oh yeah and I badly need ideas I have no idea what should happen on the date or where they should go so if you could give me and idea I would be happy. Review please.

* * *


	4. Date?

Next chapter it probably sucks cause I can't write romane. I'm sorry...

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Sooooooo…" I said as I walked with Soda holding his hand lightly,"now what?" I asked.

"We go some where." He said.

"Where? I'm so not good at this." I said.

Soda smirk,"I really am your first boyfriend huh?" he said.

"Besides Tim yeah. You're my first. This is the fir- second date I've ever been on." I said.

"You really consider last time a date?"

"Sure why not?" I asked Soda shrugged.

"Maybe cause after the first two seconds Steve was there the whole time?"

"True. Then again that was your fault." I said.

"Hey! Sooooo was not." He said.

"Oh it soooo was." I said.

"How?" Soda asked.

"Tch duh you could have told him." I said as we came to a halt.

"There's a lot of things I could have told him doesn't mean I'm going to." Soda said.

I smiled, "Would you tell me?" I asked.

"Maybe." Soda said and leaned forward and kissed me.

I smiled against his lips, "Hey, hey, hey, isn't this supposed to happen at the end?" I asked putting my hands on his shoulders holding him back a little.

"What are we in one of those sappy love movies now Where he kisses her at the end of the date?" Soda asked.

"That would be freaken awesome!" I said.

Soda chuckled and backed off,"I love you." he said through his chuckles

"Yeah I know what can I say people can't reisist me." I said with a smirk.

"Oh jesus." Soda said as we started walking again.

"Come on admit it. You know every one loves me." I said.

"Not Angela Shepard." I said.

"She's just jealous that her brothers like me more then her." I said. Bitterly remembering the female Shepard that I had gotten into a fight with and it took Tim Dally and Curly just to get me off of her and Two bit to help hold me back.

"Of course she is." Soda said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Aw your so sweet." I said leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"Told you thats why you like me so much." Soda said. I laughed.

"I can't believe you remember that." I said.

"I remember what you said what you were wearing and what you did the first time I met you." Soda said.

"Oh my god y- yo- you- you you... you STALKER!" I said pointing at him. He laughed.

* * *

I looked up at the navy blue sky as Soda walked me to my door. I stopped in front of it,"Now do I get to kiss you?" Soda asked. 

I smirked,"I guess I mean if yo-" I was cut off as Soda pressed his lips against mine. I giggled lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck and we deepend the kiss. He leaned forward so that my back pressing against the door. We both smiled are noses still touching,"Ok Soda I'll see you tomarrow. Good night." I said lightly pressing my palms into his shoulder signaling im to step back.

"Alright. Good night Sadie." Soda said backing off a little.

"Loves you bunches Sodypop Curtis." I said with a sly smile.

"I love you too Sadie." Soda said and started home. I went in side. All the lights were off but a lamp on a table next to the arm chair. Which was being sat in by Jonhhy.

"Where have you been? Do you realize that it's uh," Johnny looked at the clock,"twelve o'clock at night?" he said,"Do you even know where our children are?" he asked. Then we both cracked up laughing and the lights were truned on but a laughing Dally.

"Oh man I can't believe you actuly did it!" he said leaning against the wall for support.

"Johnny that was good." I said.

"Hey Sadie I'm crashing here tonight." Dally said.

"Ok the little mat where the cat sleeps is just out side the door." I said and the three of us cracked up again,"but really sense I don't have furnature you'll have to find a place to sleep." I said.

Dally shrugged,"Ok man." he said.

* * *

The end I know I know it's corny but hey what would you do with out corn-ee-ness? (coughcoughhaveabetterlifecouchcouch) 


	5. Caught

Here you are the next chapter.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Jooooooooooooooooooooooooohnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." I wined as I walked into his room.

Johnny looked up from the paper which he was reading,"Yeah?" he asked. I looked around his room.

"Never mind it's clean. What'cha looking at?" I asked and sat down on his bed next to him.

"Seein' if I can find some sort of job." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I need one." He said.

"Two bit doesn't have a job and look at him,"I said then hought for a second,"never mind you find that job buddy." I said and patted him on the shoulder as I stood up, then I left closing the door behind me.

"Anybody home!?" Called a familiar voice. I smiled and ran to the door tackling hugging Two bit who caught me and spun me around once.

"Hi Two bit! Long days short sights." I said.

"Yeah missed you too." Two bit said,"So this is your tuff new house that you and Johnny live in." He said looking around.

"Yep. So hows it going?" I asked.

"Pretty good,"He said,"hey how come you have like no furniture?" he asked.

"Eh Don't have the money to some." I said.

"Come on lets get you some." Two bit said.

* * *

"Ok Sadie theres a guy with a wallet now all you have to do is steal his wallet." Two bit said to me. 

"Can you handle it?" Dally who had tagged along when we ran into him asked.

"What do you think?" I asked then walked forward confidently. As I walked past the soc my hand grabbed his wallet and put in my pocket in one fast unseen movement, as I walked away I couldn't help but smile to my self until someone grabbed me from behind. I suddenly felt panic. I'd never been caught before. The person jerked me around gently but firmly, and I came face to face with a pair of gold eyes.

"Hey." he said coolly not letting go of my arm. He had golden blond hair that went with his eyes and was just barely taller then me. He didn't look strong but I could tell by his grip on my arm that he was. He had a confident look on his face. He some how reminded my of a lion.

I tried to shrug my arm away but he just tightend his grip. I looked over his shoulder to see we were out of sight of Two bit and Dally,"Damn it," I thought to myself then looked him dead on in the eye matching his confident look,"can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah that wallet's not your's it's my buddy's and I'm pretty sure he's gonna want it back." He said.

"What wallet where?" I asked looking around on the ground. He cupped my chin in his hand and forced my gaze back to his.

"Now." he said. I sighed and was about to reach for my pocket when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Jennings wanna let her go?" I turned to see Curly coming over to us.

"Naw she has something that doesn't belong to her Shepard so stay out of this." he said to Curly.

Curly now standing next to me stopped. Glaring at the other boy,"Mark let her go." he said in a deathly threatening voice I suddenly felt a battle coming on.

"No Curly," I sigh and forced my face away from his hand. Then I grabbed the wallet out of my pocket,"don't get into a fight because of me," I said,"here." I said and hand the wallet over to the boy called Mark,"I just hope you don't miss this to much." I said and held up his belt then ran off with it.

"Hey!" He called and started after me. While Curly was on the ground laughing. I ran through a crowd of people hoping to lose Mark but he kept hard on my trail.

* * *

I ran for a good half and hour before I couldn't run any more. I slowed down to a halt and saw that I was in the park I stood there gasping for air. Then I felt a weight crash into me and push me to the ground. It was that Mark guy. He pinned me to the ground,"Give it to me." he said. Although he was supposed to be furious I could hear by his voice that he was on the edge of cracking up laughing. 

"No." I said and held it back from him. Then I realized that if he reached for his belt in this position then our chests would pressing together, therefore creating an aquard position,"He's not gonna do it." I thought to my self.

Mark clearly saw that reaching for his belt would end up aquard. But I guess he didn't care fore he leaned foreword, but he did so very slowly,"Just give it to me." he said.

"No." I said and did my best to stretch my arm farther away.

"How the hell did you get that off me with out me noticing?" he asked as he continued to lean forward for the belt.

"Let's just call it me number one talent." I said trying to stretch my arm away.

"Interesting talent." He said as he chest starting touching mine.

"Yeah I know I get that alot. Now get off." I said.

"Give me my belt." He said.

I sighed,"Get off me first and I'll give it to you." I said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

"How do you know you can't?" I responded.

Mark thought about that for a second,"I never thought about trust that way." he said and got up helping me up as he go up. I decided that I wanted him to trust me and gave it to him.

"So your name is Mark right?" I asked.

"Yeah Mark Jennings. Whats your's?" He asked putting his belt back on.

"Sadie Matthews." I said brushing dirt off the back of my pants and my back in general.

"Has a ring to it." He said looking at me.

"Your's sounds like a name for a celebrate. So later on todays news Mark Jennings was seen chasing some random chick then tackling her when they reached the park. Upon later inspection it was found she had jacked up his belt. Thats all for now back to you...Walter." I said. Mark was on the ground laughing.

"Thank you I'm glad I'm viewed as a star," he said when he over came his laughs and stood up,"so you dating someone?" he asked.

"Yeah his name's Sodapop Cur-" I started but he cut me off.

"Oh you're the Sadie dating Ponyboy's brother!" He said.

"You know Pony?" I asked.

"Yeah he's a buddy." he said.

"Hey Mark! Lets go!" Some one called I looked over Mark's shoulder to see a big guy with dark brown hair and eye. Marked turned to him.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming," he called then turned to me,"see you around?"

"Probably." I said.

* * *

Thats is. I got the Idea of putting Mark and Bryon from 'That was then... This is now' from greaserlver54's story Shadows from the past.

* * *


	6. Normal day

Next chapter!

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Sadie I think I'm gonna get going." Two bit said.

"Ok but I'm gonna laugh when you get tickled to death by mutant lama sea horse cross breeds." I said causing the three of us the third being Johnny to crack up laughing.

"Bye Johnny bye Sadie." Two bit said through his laughs as he headed for the door.

"Me laughing at your dead self wetted tear stained body!" I called.

"Bye Two bit." Johnny choked out through his laughter.

"Take it easy Johnny." Two bit said.

"Why the hell would he take it hard?" I called.

"Good night Sadie." Two bit siad then I heard the door close.

* * *

I walked into the Curtis house w2ith Johnny and saw Darry in the arm chair reading the paper,"Ohmygodkiddo!" I yelled and dived at him. 

He dropped the paper,"Hi to you to Sadie." he said.

"Yeah, yeah I know you missed me you don't have to say it." I said.

"Ok." he said.

"But say it anyways." I said. Darry raised an eyebrow,"Find don't say it. So where ar them brothers of yours?" I asked.

"Soda's in the shower-"

"Oh god we're gonna be here till the next stone age." I said Darry chuckled.

"And Ponyboys sleeping." he finished.

"We now we'll have to fix that now wont we?" I said and skipped off the Pony's and Soda's room. I opened the door and saw the lump that was Ponyboy under the blanket. I smirked to myself as I stepped in the the room quietly. Then I jumped on him,"Sexy name Curtis!" I yelled.

"What? Get off." Ponyboy moned.

"Morning." I said and slid off his bed,"come on pony you have school!" I said.

"I'm going I'm going!" he groaned getting off his bed and heading to his closet.

"Sadie Matthews!"yelled a voice from behind my. I jumped up and was caught by them,"are you harassing my brother?" Soda asked.

"Maybe." I said sqirming out of his arms. Then I turned around and saw Steve walking up behind Soda looking tired and even a bit hung over,"I leaned forward and whispered into Soda's ear,"Soda don't make and sudden movements IT is behind you." I said Soda chuckled and turned around,"Soda go put some cloths on I said and shoved him toward the closet where he fell on Ponyboy,"Ooops. Hey morning sleeping fruity." I said to Steve.

"Stop yelling." He said blocking his ears. Yep defenetly hung over.

"Steve-ee-kins I hate to break it to you but,"I paused the whispered,"I'm not yelling."

"Steve what'd you go to Buck's with Dal last night?" Soda asked.

"Yes."

"HA HA! YOU GOT HUNG OVER! HA HA I'M GONNA MAKE IT MY PERSONAL BUISNESS TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A HELL ON EARTH TODAY! WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE A IDIOT AND DRANK TO MUCH! LOSER!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Steve cringed,"What the hell Sadie?! Shut up!" Steve whispered.

"WHAT!"

"Sadie!" Darry yelled.

"Sorry Kiddo!" I called,"Aaaaaanyways come on Ponyboy lets go1" I yelled and grabbed his arm dragging his into the living room where Johnny was waiting, then I grabbed his arm and ran out the door.

* * *

"See you at home Johnny see you sometime Ponyboy." I said as I started walking away from their school. I decided I'd see what Tim Shepard was up to having nothing better to do. I walked toward the Shepard's part of town. After a few block a red corvet pulled up next to me I rolled my eye and thought,"Stupid soc's." 

"Hey, hey, hey." Said a familiar voice. I looked to see that Mark Jennings kid. His golden eyes dancing with amusment.

"Mark. Late. School. Remember?" Asked another voice and I saw the tall dark brown hair kid in the passenger's side.

"Yeah yeah yeah Bryon chill out we'll get there," Mark said and turned back to me,"I would offer you a ride but Bryon here might have a coniption if he misses more then half a class." he said the chuckled as the other kid, Bryon, shoved his shoulder.

"It's alright. I have a feeling this isn't your car anyways." I said.

"Man she's good huh Bryon?" Mark said,"No it's not my car I hot wired it."

"Really? Well you should probably get going." I said.

"Yeah see you around." Mark said.

"Yeah." I said and with that Mark pulled away and head to Ponyboy's school.

* * *

"Hey Tim!" I called as I saw him wallking out of a movie house. He turned and saw me. I waved and he walked over to me. 

"Hey Sadie." He said.

"What's up man haven't seen you in like forever." I said as we walked toward his car.

"Nothing really what been going on with you?" he asked.

"Got my own house." I said.

"Really? Promise said something about paying you alot of money for helping her out with some stuff and took care of her sisters while she went away." He said.

"Yeah that mostly what I used to buy it. Wanna see it? Johnny's living with me." I said.

"That's the black headed kid right? I thought you were dating Soda."

"I am but I wanted to get Johnny out of that hell hole." I said.

* * *

There's that chapter. For those of you who have read the book. I'm making Mark and Bryon a year older then they were in the book. So I believe that would make them seventeen. 


	7. I need a hat

Next chapter!sorry for the late update

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V.

"This is my kitchen." I said as Tim and I walked into my kitchen.

"Wow it's blue." Tim said.

"Oh my god I know right? That's what I said!" Said me then we went to the living room where Dally was sleeping on my newly bought couch. I walked over to him then looked at the time,"9 o'clock huh? He's fair game." I said

"Fair game for what?"

"Oh nothing. Do you want me to tour you?" I asked.

Tim smirked, "I'd like that but it's probably a bad idea with Dally hear." he said.

"You're sick." I said then grabbed his arm and showed him the rest of my house the we returned to the living room. I walked over to Dally and started playing with his hair, "What to do what to do." I said.

"Sadie what are you talking about?" Tim asked.

"I've got it!" I said then headed to my room..

* * *

"Sadie I have a few questions. One what's wrong with you? Two are you doing drugs? Three do you have a death wish? And four what the hell?" Tim asked.

"Hey he shouldn't have slept in." I siad.

"So you-"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Sadie he's gonna kill you." Tim said

"Tim here are your instructions. One shut up, two act natural." I said.

"How do I act natural when-"

"Find then just stand the and look pretty. Don't say anything." I said then nudged Dally.

"Sadie even I wouldn't have done that." Tim said.

"What did I say?! Stand there look pretty and don't say anything." I said. Then nudged Dally again, "Dal wake up. " I said in a soft motherly tone. Dally let out a groan and opened his eyes, "are you aware that you make the most adrable sound I've ever heard when you wake up?" I asked.

"Shut up." he said then sat up and saw Tim, "why are you hear?"

"Because I'm sadie's new made I forgot my French maid outfit at home sorry to confuse you." Tim said.

"Oh God the mental image burns." Dally said, then got up and head toward the bath room. I dropped down on the couch.

When I heard the door close I counted down, "Five, five, four, four, three, three, two, two, one, onr."

"Sadie! What the hell did you do to my hair!" Dall yelled slamming the bath room door open.

"Dallas Winston! You go back in that room and open that door like a gentle man then come out and yell!" I yelled looking dangerous. Dally went back into the bathroom and carefully closed the door the carefully opened the door and stepped out, "Thank you no you may yell." I said.

"SADIE BELL MATTEWS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU MY HAIR?!" Dally yelled.

"Don't you bring my middle name into this! Besides I didn't do anything." I said.

"So Shepard did this to my head?!" Dally yelled.

"Nope it was the wonders of hair dye." I said.

"Sadie you turned my hair green." he said look like he could kill me.

"I got your eyebrows to so it looks natural." I said.

"Oh my god you did." Tim said.

"Really you di- wait don't try to change the subject!" Dally snapped..

"Hey what all the- Oh my God Dally your hair is green!" Two bit exclaimed as he walked in.

"I know Two bit." Dally grunted through clenched teeth.

"Hey your eyebrows are to." Two bit said.

"I know I did a good job huh?" I said.

"Wow you did." Two bit said.

"She did to." Tim said.

"Yeah." Two bit said.

"I was gonna die it purple but I was like that would be stait out mean so I dyed it the manly yet feminine color of green. Oh and OH MY GOD TWO BIT YOU'RE ALIVE THE MUTANIT LAMA SEA HORSES DIDN'T GET YOU!" I yelled and hugged him.

"I need a hat." Dally said.

"Hey they sell them at DX. Good thing Sadie moved close to DX." Two bit said.

"Lets got to DX!" I said.

* * *

"Hey Soda here come's the- oh my god Dally's hair is green!" Steve yelled.

"Really?" Soda yelled then ran over, "THAT'S SO COOL!" he yelled.

"I know right!" Two bit said.

"I did it!" I said.

"Oh. My. God. Your still alive?!" Soda said.

"You really are the most manipulative person in the world." Steve said.

"Told you she could get some one to rip there own arm off and hit them self with it." Dally said.

"True. So why are you guys here?" Soda asked.

"Hat." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"Yep." I said.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this to me." Dally said.

"Get over it Dal it looks awesome." I said as he tried on a hat.

"Not really." he said.

"Yes it does" Soda said, "she even got your eyebrows."

"I know how many people would think of that?" Tim said.

"Exactly no one would." Soda said handing Dally another hat.

"Give her a prize why do you?" Dally said sarcastically.

"Eh." they both said.

"I wonder what Gabby will say." Two bit said.

"She's gonna dump my ass." Dally said.

"Oh come on Dally sure she's shallow but not _that _shallow." Steve said.

"Steve's right. She loves you for your money not what you look like." I said.

"Shut up. I don't even have any money."

"I know I'm surprised she hasn't dumped your ass yet." I said, "I'm kidding. She loves you for you." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said.

* * *

End hope you loved it next chapter will hopfully be up soon.


	8. Soda meets Mark dun dun dun

Next chapter.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"OH! MY! GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" Gabby screamed as she ran over to Dally and examined his hair.

"Sadie happened." Dally said.

"I even got his eyebrows." I said.

"Shut up with the eye brows!" Dally snapped.

"Oh my god Dallas your hair is awesome." Promise said walking into the Curtis house.

"Promise! No it's not this is like a horrible and stuff!" Gabby said.

"What ever you say Gabby." Promise said.

"Hey how come you never said my hair it awesome?" Tim asked. Promise hugged him.

"Because your hairs not green." She said,"an no I don't want you to dye it green." she said predicting his words.

"Why not I could do it for him. I can even get his eyebrows." I said.

"Because there are people who can pull of Green hair there are people who can't and there are people I like with black hair Tim is one of those people." she said.

"Oh." I said.

"Well we're out of here." Tim said and him and Promise walked out.

"I'm off to DX to get Sody-kins." I said and walked out of the house.

* * *

"Oh God this walk is boring." I said and started kicking a can,"so Sadie how was your day today?" I said,"pretty good how about you Sadie?" I asked."Pretty swell." I said. 

"Conversations with you self is a sure sign of insanity." came a voice I turned to see Mark.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't talk to your self when your boarded and alone?" I said stopping as he caught up with me.

"Nope." he said.

"Lier lier mic pants on fire." I said.

"Am not."

"_Suuuuuuure_" I said nudging him with my elbow.

"So where you heading?" he asked.

"DX." I said.

"For?"

"Sody-kins." I said.

"Huh?"

"Sodapop- the person." I said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." he said.

"Yep.

"You guys going something special tonight?"

"Maybe." I said.

"Tuff." he said.

"What about you what are you up to on this average Friday?" I said.

"Nothing I have nothing to do and its depressing." he said.

"You can hang out with me." I said.

"What about Sodapop?" he asked.

"He hasn't made plans with me yet." I said.

"Don't you think he'd be a little pissed off if you choose another guy over him?"

I thought for a second,"True but I have an idea!" I said.

"I don't know you that well do you ideas usually end up good?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I'm scared." he said but followed me none the less.

"Why? Scared that my big bad boyfriends gonna kick your ass?" I said.

"No." he said.

* * *

I walked into DX Mark trailed me,"Hey Soda!" I said he looked up from the thing he was looking through. A smile playing across his face. 

"Hey Sad." He said and jumped the counter.and walked over and hugged me. Then his gaze focused on Mark,"Who's this?" he asked.

"Soda, this is Mark he is a friend." I said then nudged Mark,"say hi Mark."

"Hey man hows it going." Mark said reaching out his hand.

"Pretty good." Soda said and shook it.

"So tonight, movies bring Steve-ness and I'll bring Mark-ness and then Saturday its me and you got it?' I said.

"Ok fair enough." Soda said.

"Sweet. See you at my house after work?" I said.

"Yeah sounds good." he said.

"Ok Mark we are off." I said then kissed Soda on the cheek and left with Mark.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I watched Sadie walk away with this Mark character, feeling was it jealous,"Who was that character?" Steve asked.

"His names Mark, Sadie's friend. You comin' with me and Sadie to the movies tonight?" he asked.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah it ain't no date she's bring that Mark character. We're going out Saturday." I said.

"Oh sure thing bud." he said.

"Kay tuff." I said.

"You don't like that Mark kid do you?" Steve said.

"Besides that gang I don't like any guy she hangs out with."I said.

"What other guys does she hang out with besides him and us?" I asked.

"Shepards." I said.

"You really thing she'd leave you for one of there ugly asses?" Steve said.

"She's dated Tim before."

"Tim has a girlfriend."

"True. Guess I'm just a little mistrusting ever sense the this with Sandy." (Yes that some how magical happened during 'Sadie'."

"You and I both know Sadie wouldn't do that."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Sorry random any ways reviews are wanted loved and in some cases needed. Oh and sorry for the lateness I got a new puppy he distracts me with his cuteness. 


	9. Candle

Sorry I'll be updating more and more now a- days.

* * *

Mark's P.O.V. 

"Oh. My. God. Wow. It's _so_ blue!" I said.

"Oh my god I know right!" Sadie said. I chuckled and she led me into the living room,"So you can sit there." she said and signaled toward the couch.

"Ok." I said and sat down. Sadie sat down next to me,"So now what?" I asked.

"I have this strange urge to go and get candles at the candle store and I don't know why." Sadie said.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes! I mean thats tuff." She said. I chuckled and shook my head.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Oh my god!" I said as Mark handed me the candle.

"I take it you like candles?" He said.

"No I like things that smell good." I said.

"Oh... Okay will remember that." Mark said as we walked back toward my house.

"Hey Mark would you happen to know what time it is?" I asked.

"Um six-ish?" I think." he said.

"Kay cool." I said.

"So what are we as in me you Sodapop and other guy gonna do tonight?"

"I have no Idea I'm working on it." I said.

"Kay you do that."

"I will."

"Good."

"I kno- hey its Two bit. Hey Ten cent!" I called to my brother.

He turned,"Hey Sad. Who's this?" Two bit asked as we caught up to him.

"Jennings. Mark Jennings. And you?" Mark said.

"Two bit Matthews." He said.

"Yeah this is my older brother." I said.

"Really? You look nothing alike besides the hair color and eye color." He said.

"And that Two bit is why I like him. He's the only one that doesn't call me ugly." I said.

"Hey and he didn't call me fat either." Two bit said.

"Does that mean you don't hate me?" Mark asked with a sly smile.

"Don't push it." Two bit said. I chuckled as Marks smile fell..

"Don't feel bad he almost stopped liking Soda at first." I said. Mark chuckled

* * *

I sighed as I sat on my (green) couch with Mark and Two bit. I looked when the door opened and Soda's voice sounded for my kitchen,"Anybody home!?" he called. 

I smiled as I jumped up and ran to the door,"Soda!" I yelled and tackled hugged him.

"Hi to you to Sadie." he said kissing my cheek.

"Well she still stayed a frog. Sorry Soda she's not a magic prinsess." Steve said. I Glared at him and tryed to jump ocer Soda's shoulder to attack him but Soda help me tight around the waist.

"Come one Sode let me hit him just on swing at the thing he considers a face! Come please!" I said sruggling to get out of his grip to tare Steve appart.

"No Sadie come on kick his ass later." Soda grunted.

"Soda, is she really giving you that muxh trouble?"Two bit's voice sounded from the arch was to the living room where he and Mark to were probably standing.

"No. But if I hold any tighter I might hurt her." Soda said.

"Awwww how sweet." Two bit said.

I relaxed and slid down Soda's sholder,"Screw you Half bit," I snaped,"Soda actluy cares about the girl he's dating that why he can keep one longer the two days!" I spat.

"Ok how many times do we have to go over this. I dumped her not the other way around. Also that was once." Two bit said.

I ignored my brother and turned to Soda who still had his hands gentley wrapped around my waist,"Soda I admit it you were right I do like so much because you sweet." I said.

"Ha! I told you!" he said with a smile.

I turned to Mark,"So yeah this is me and my lovly frinds and brother on an avarage day. Scared yet?" I asked.

"Pasted scared three minutes ago. I'm back to nutral." he said.

"Good to know you ejust fast. Now tips. Don't worry about Two bit he's not coming. Steve bits stay away from him. We really need to get his a mussle. Oh and Soda is mine zstay far away girlfriend." I said. We all laughed lightly,"But really Soda is the sfae. Still mine. But safe as long as you don't piss him off." I said.

"Which means stay away from Sadie and you're gold." Two bit put it.

"Come on Two bit I'm not one of those crazy guys that gets all crazy when my girlfriend is seen with in ten feet of another guy." Soda said.

"I agree." I said.

"I hope so." Mark put in.

"Kay so on word. Oh and Two bit bring any girls here and I'll beat yo' ass in witha hockey stick." I said then the four of us walked out.

* * *

Theres the chapter sorry for the wait.


	10. Cat fight! meow!

K so heres the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I could make up this long ass excuse about how I was in London saving a Pregnent lady from giving birth to a Lama, but I won't for two reasons. One that would be _way_ to long a story and two no one believe me if I did so I'm going to be strait forward right now. I've been busy with people. Now to start the chapter!

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I walked down the street with Soda on my left, Mark on my right and Steve on the far side of Soda, "So Sadie where we heading?" Mark asked.

"Yeah Sadiethis was your idea where to?" Soda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllll ummmmmmmmmmm we're goooooooooiiiiiiiing to uh ok I have no idea." I said.

"Loser." Steve mummbled.

"Steve, go choke on your own saliva." I said directing a glare around Soda to burn into Steve's skin.

"Hey Mark!" A female voice called. I cringed inwardly apon reconizing it. The four of us turned to see Angela Shepard walking toward us, "Mark-" she started but Mark cut her off.

Mark sighed, "No Angela I don't know where Mark is and even if I did he has a new girl and also hates your guts." he said.

"Mark I'm hurt. Tht's not why I'm hear," she said and wrapped one of her arms around his neck. Getting real cose to his face, "I've been looking for you." she said quietly. I could practacly see Mark's skin crawling and he slyly slipped out of her grip and stepped back crossing his arms with a sly smirk coming across his face.

"Really now?" He asked, "What happened to going after Curtis?" he asked.

"Mark, Ponyboy doesn't matter to me any more. You're all I want." Angela said. I could literaly feel Soda's intrest gane at the mention of Ponyboy.

Mark raised an eyebrow clearly unconvinced, he was about to respond when another voice came into play, "Angel? What's going on here?" came a voice as Curly stepped into veiw. Curly eyed Mark then turned to Angela, "Is he bothering you?" he asked her slight rage in his tone.

"No but he won't go out with me." Angela wined.

"You gay Jennings?" Curly asked. Mark g;ared at him and the two boy's stepped toward each other. I Stepped forward.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come on guy's don't fight this is stupid. If you're going to fight then first tell me exactly why." I said.

They both looked at me, "I'm fighting him because-" Curly started but then stopped lost for a reason. Mark stayed silent already realizing I was right.

"Exactly, Mark didn't do anything anmd neither did you so theres no reason to fight." I said.

"Curly! Don't let Mark get away with breaking my heart!" Angela whined.

"Hey! Stop trying to start shit!" I snapped.

"Stay out of this bitch!" Angela snapped back.

"_Oh ouch that hurt so bad,_." I said sarcastically, "you little slut." This arguement quickly turned from Curly and Angela against Mark to Angela v.s. me. Angela glared at me then we lunged for each other. Curly grabbed Angela and held her back. Mark acted fast and held tight to me.

"Come on guy's whats the point of fighting." Curly grunted.

"She called me a Slut!" Angela yelled.

"That cheap hoe needs some sense knocked into her!" I snapped.

"Oh no she didn't!" Angela said.

"Hey hey hye! Come on Angela lets go home. See you later Sad." he said then dragged Angela away.

"Ok Mark you can let go I'm not gonna run after them. She's not worth it." I said.

"Wow Sadie that's the meanesr I've ever seen you get." Steve said.

"Yeah I can't stand people like her." I said. Then the three of us started walking again.

* * *

Thats it for now. Sorry fo the short ness. The next one witll be longer. Also sorry for any OOC that might be in there. 


	11. Folding paper

I AM SO SORRY! For mor then one reason. not only is this late it is very short.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V.

"Hey Johnny? Mind helping me fold these papers?" I asked.

"Why are we folding papers?" Johnny asked looking up from what ever was on his desk most like homework.

"Don' ask questions. Just fold." I said and shove some paper at him. He picked one up and looked at it, "No reading!" I said. He sighed and began to fold them, as did I. every carefully making sure they were even

"Done." Johnny said. I looked over at his pile of folded paper. They were un even as hell

"Johnny! What the hell man we're not folding piñatas here!" I said.

" Piñatas?" Johnny asked.

"Exactly. That's the opposite of what we're folding." I said.

"So what are we not folding?" Soda's voice came as he walked into Johnny's room.

"Piñatas." Johnny said turning in his chair to face Soda.

"Where they hell where you? I told you 3:00 was paper folding time! Not 3:03! I exclaimed pretending to be mad.

"Wait, I can think of a good excuse. Wait, wait, wait. Ummm." Soda thought.

"Nothing?" I said.

"Yep. So I going to do what I always do in these situations," Soda said then paused, "Steve he- he- he- he- he made me be late!" Soda yelled.

"Soda Steve went to Canada for the week." Johnny said.

"That god damn bastard." I said, then turned to the papers, "well sense Johnny think were folding piñatas - which we're not- I'm going to take these away from him and have you help me." I said.

Soda chuckled, "Johnny you piñata addict." he said and followed me out of the room.

* * *

"Sadie why did you have to die my hair- and eyebrows green?" Dally asked.

"Cause all the cool kid in school are doing it." I whined. Soda laughed

"Hey what time is it?" Two bit asked suddenly.

I thought for a second then look at my watch-less wrist, "Two past bit." I said.

"Nice. Very slick." Two bit said.

"yeah I know that's how I roll." I said.

"That's how you roll?" Soda asked.

"Yes, how I roll" I said.

"By the way where are we going?" Dally asked.

"I have no idea." I said. Then spotted Curly and Tim Sheppard walking.

"Yo Shepards! Where's the sheep?" I yelled to them. They turned and saw me then waited up.

"Hey Sadie." Tim said.

"What's hanging." I said.

"How's it going man?" Curly said as the six of us started walking again.

"Pretty good." I said.

"Hey soc with nice belt alert." Dally said.

"Where?!" I said. Dally pointed, and there dead ahead was a soc, looking over at us. Eyeing me particularly. We all stopped and he walk over to us.

"Hey babe." he said.

"Baby? Where?" I asked looking around. A few of the soc's friends joined him.

"Hey honey, what's a fine looking thing like you doing with these greasers?" One asked.

"Well, first of all My name is Sadie second of all, one's my brother, ones my boyfriend and three of them are my best friends." I said.

"Boyfriend? Cherry you could do so much better then any of there losers." The first guys said. I could sense the guys anger flaring up.

"Oh so now we're calling each other fruit? Bring it… apple!" I said. That seem to tone the guys down a little as they smirked and chuckled.

"Apple? I prefer banana." he said.

"You can't be a banana, you're not blond." I said. I turned to Soda, "he is blond he can be a banana," I stated then turned to Dally, "he was blond now he's a uh cucumber." I said.

"Sadie cucumbers a vegetable." Curly whispered.

"Don't contradict me!" I said loudly. Then turn to the soc's, "Anyways we have to go take it easy." I said and started walking. The guys followed me.

"Wow Sadie, you sounded really dense back there." Tim said.

"Your face." I said.

"Whah?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right, your mother too." I said.

"I'm so lost right now." Soda said.

"We all are." Tim said.


	12. The way she feels

Oh my god! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't up dated in like years! Now I could go into this long explaination involving a secret misson for the president, but I won't, cause that would be lying and lying is bad, so I'll just say I was to Lazy and had no inspiration. Sorry I hope theres still readers out there by the way I'm working on the next chapter right now and it will be up tomorrow or later today. Promise!

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V.

"Promise, Gabby, why are we standing out side DX again?" I asked as I stood with them, leaning against the door to DX.

Promise sigh, "I don't know ask Gabby, this was here idea." she responded.

"Duh, wait… I totally forgot I know it had something to do with Dal, I was supposed do something at DX, but I forget oh well lets go." Gabbny responded and we turned to leave, then a spotted something that made me freeze in my steps.

Promise and Gabby looked back at me, "Sad, whats up?" Promise asked.

I wasn't listening to her, my eyes were focused on the figure that was approaching, then she neared, "Well, if it is the whore who can't keep her legs closed," I said, as Sandy neared us, she looked at me, "what are you doing here." I asked.

"I'm looking for Sodapop, who are you." she stated more then asked.

"Sadie Matthews, Soda's girlfriend." I said, raising my eye brow as I spoke.

"His girlfriend?" she said with amusement.

"Yes, does bad hearing come with being a slut?" I asked, with a glare, I was oblivious to anyone around me now.

"Who do you think you are?" Sandy snapped.

"I _think_ I'm Sadie Bell Matthews, but I don't know that could have change, but that who I was last time I checked." I said, almost snarled, then I heard a voice and turned around.

"Sadie, whats going- Sandy?!" Soda said coming out of DX.

"Sodapop! I'm so glad to see you!" Sandy said and ran over to him hugging her. I could have stabbed her and probably would have if I had a knife.

"Sandy what are you going here?" he asked, pushing her off of him.

"Looking for you of course! While I was away in Florida I realized how good I had it with you, my grand parents agreed to take care of the baby for me and let me come home. I understand you probably don't want to date me right now, but can we still be friends?" she said looking him in the eyes, and was once more lucky I didn't have a switchblade on me.

"Sandy…" he said then bit his lip and glanced at me, "ok friends." he said with a nod. I glared at him and whipped around and stormed off, I felt silly for being so mad at him and I didn't really know _why_ I was so made at him, but I was and that's all that mattered right now.

"Sad? Where you going?" Gabby asked.

"Sadie?" Promise called, they followed me, I gave them a look and they both fell silent then we reached my house, Johnny was in school so it was just us.

We sat on my couch, "Sadie, what's a matter?" Gabby asked.

I shook my head, "It's nothing." I said.

"Ok, if you don't want to talk about it, that's alright, I have to go anyways, Dal and I going to spend the day together." she said standing up, then left the room and couple seconds later we heard the door shut.

"Alright Matthews, what's digging? Why are you so pissed." Promise asked.

I sigh, "It's just, I can't believe that Soda's friend with her again, it makes me so mad and I don't know why." I said.

"I know how you feel…" Promise said.

"What do you mean? Tim's not friends with any of his old girlfriends…" I said, trailing off when I remembered me, "except me but, he wouldn't leave you for me." I said.

"Sadie are you blind! Tim still's in love with you! All I am is a replacement, second best thing, all I am in his eyes is a girl that looks like you that fills in the hole you left. He doesn't look at me the same way he looked at you, the look of adoration in his eyes toward me in fake, the one he gave you was genuine!" Promise said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Promise… that can't be true… he loves you." I said.

"Not as much as he loves you!" Promise said, tears running down her face

"Promise…" I said but trailed off lost for words.

"No, it's alright, I knew from the start as soon as you broke up with him he still loved you, and when he asked me to be his girlfriend that I was the second best thing, I don't know why I said yes! I'm so stupid," she said, running her hand through her hair, "look I'm gonna go ok? See you later Sad." she said and walked out. I sighed, I needed to blow off some steam badly.

* * *

Next chapter is coming soon! I promise!


	13. SRRY

Oh ma' gawd!

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated ANY of my stories in like fo'eva, please please pealse hang in there! I have to read them all over so (not including Sadie) so I can remember what I was going to do w/ the stories! Then I'll update like the wind! so yeah give me a while. I'm hoping updates will start sometime this month. Once again, I'm like SOOOO sorry I haven't updated!


End file.
